Messy Personalities
by iRandom00
Summary: Ayumi and Yoshiki do a spell, and it goes horribly wrong. They wake up to find that their personalities have changed! What will they do?
1. Note

**Hey Guys! I'm doing a new story about the Kisaragi characters! Their personalities will be all mixed up, but I need YOUR help to decide how I should mix them. This is what I think of so far:**

Morishigue has Mayu's personality

Mayu has Morishigue's personality

Yoshiki has Ayumi's personality

Ayumi has Yoshiki's personality

Satoshi has Yuka's personality

Yuka has Satoshi's personality

Seiko has Naomi's personality

Naomi has Seiko's personality

**Those are what I have. Comment what you want to change, or if you like it the way I have it. Thanks guys! –iRandom00**


	2. Personalities!

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry this is getting uploaded so late, I was busy with ew.. school. It's a 3-day-weekend so I am most likely going to have time to upload! Now, I just need to see one thing from you guys: Would you like me to change the crushes, or keep them the same? (#Ayushiki :3) Please tell me in a review or PM. Thanks so much! Here is info on the characters.**

**Special thanks to LittleBrotherHope for the suggestion!**

There were a group of best friends that went to school at Kisaragi Academy. There was Satoshi Mochida, Yoshiki Kishinuma, Ayumi Shinozaki, Mayu Suzumoto, Morishigue Sakutaro, Naomi Nakashima, and Seiko Shinohara. Let's not forget Satoshi's little sister Yuka, who grew very close with the group.

_**Satoshi's Personality:**_

_Satoshi is very bubbly and cute, but acts immature for his age. He is a teenager, but acts like a young boy. Yuka, his younger sister , usually takes care of him and helps him when he is in need. He always asks for help from Yuka 24/7. He has a crush on Naomi, but doesn't know if she likes him back. _

_**Yoshiki's Personality:**_

_Yoshiki is very cheerful, and also very perverted. He would touch girls' butts, and would do the same with some boys. He is not gay, however, he is bisexual. Yoshiki's best friend is Mayu. He has developed feelings for Ayumi, but he might also like Morishigue. He has to take care of his sister because his mom disappeared._

_**Ayumi's Personality:**_

_Ayumi is very smart and sophisticated. She loves acting, and is best friends with Naomi, who she likes to act with. Ayumi has the best grades in the class, and is always passing tests with a perfect score. She has a crush on Satoshi, but might be developing feelings for Yoshiki. Ayumi often has to tutor Naomi, who struggles in school._

_**Mayu's Personality:**_

_Mayu is bright and cheerful, but sometimes stubborn. She is a tomboy, but sometimes shows her more girly side with shopping and such. She is demanding, and whenever she is irritated, she will throw a fit. Her best friend is Yoshiki. She has a big crush on Morishigue._

_**Morishigue's Personality:**_

_Morishigue is smart, and very bold. He is class president of class 2-9. He is very strict about the rules, and is very smart. He studies really hard. He can sense spirits due to his bloodline, same with his sister. He often hates on Seiko for her rebellious nature. He has a crush on Mayu, and Mayu is also his good friend._

_**Naomi's Personality:**_

_Naomi is very bubbly and cute. She doesn't have the best grades, but thanks to Ayumi, she is doing much better. Naomi is very popular for her kind nature, and has a heartwarming smile. She has a crush on Satoshi, and is best friends with Ayumi._

_**Seiko's Personality:**_

_Seiko is very rebellious and cold. She is very menacing, but can be caring. She lives on her own. She never gets to class on time, and always makes poor decisions. She doesn't have a crush on anyone yet, and she doesn't really have a best friend, but often hangs out with the group, who happily accepts her._

_**Yuka's Personality:**_

_Yuka is very kind and caring, but is cowardly. She often has to look out for Satoshi, who is very immature for his age. She however, is very mature for her age. She always maintains good grades, and is friends with everyone. She is popular with the boys. She doesn't really have a crush, but her best friend is Satsuki._

**Those are the personalities! If you don't know how I switched personalities, here they are:**

_**Yoshiki having Seiko's personality and vice versa**_

Satoshi having Yuka's personality and vice versa

Ayumi having Morishige's personality and vice versa

Mayu having Naomi's personality and vice versa

**I was so tired by the time I was finished with this. Anything for you guys! Anyways, I will start writing as soon as I can! Bye! :D**


	3. Bad Spell

_**Hey Guys! So sorry for not uploading, I was super busy with school. I will try to update What You Did To Me as soon as I can. As you can see, I deleted Fear is Always Remembered. It was my most complicated story to write, as I had to re-watch the anime as a reference. Plus, it was getting a lot of hate. So sorry if you liked that story, but this story will replace that one. Anyways, enjoy the story!**_

-_Flashback-_

It was the first day of school at Kisaragi High Academy, and a group of six friends were preparing for their first day of high school. Everyone in the group changed a lot since middle school, and they were all excited to see each other.

"Hey, Kishinuma-kun!" Ayumi said as she spotted him walking towards school.

"Oh hey, Shinozaki!" he replied.

Ayumi noticed his changed look. He got taller, and dyed his hair blonde. He even got rid of his glasses!

"Wow, you changed a lot!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah.. So have you.." he said back.

He noticed how she looked older, and more mature. He felt heat rising to his face. Was he developing a crush?

'Probably not.' he thought.

Ayumi saw two more people run towards them, and instantly recognized them as Satoshi and Naomi

"Hey guys!" Naomi said with a smile.

"Nice to see you guys again!" Satoshi exclaimed.

Ayumi saw how Satoshi looked more mature, and a lot more attractive. She also saw how Naomi was a lot more prettier. She was developing a crush on Satoshi.

"Yeah, nice to see you too!" Ayumi said.

"Where are-" right as he was about to finish, Mayu and Morishigue walked up to them.

"HEY guys!" Mayu cheerily exclaimed.

"Nice to see you all again. Mayu calm down, okay?" Morishigue said.

"Let's go if you don't want to be late." Yoshiki said with a stern voice.

"O-Okay.." Ayumi said.

They all walked into the school, into a new start. They met Seiko, and added her into the group. Together, the friends never left each others side.

Yoshiki was the rebel.

Satoshi was the cowardly, cute one.

Seiko was the pervert.

Ayumi was the class rep.

Morishigue was the smart one.

Mayu was the kind-spirited one.

Naomi was the fun person.

Who knew that one day they wouldn't be the same?

-_Flashback Ends-_

Ayumi happily walked home from school, and of course, Yoshiki was with her. She doesn't know why, but he always suggests that he walked home. It was sweet of him, but she didn't need it. Besides, Satoshi would probably do the same thing.

"We're here." Ayumi said.

"Ah yes.. Well, see you Shinozak-" he was cut off by Ayumi grabbing his hand, making him blush a little.

"Can you do something for me real quick please?" she asked.

"Uh, sure?" he replied with a confused look.

"Great! Come inside!" she replied quickly before dragging him into her home.

Inside her house, Yoshiki was kind of surprised to find that it looked like a normal family's home. He thought it would look weird with spiritual things all around the house, but instead it was a nice, family home.

Ayumi led Yoshiki into the living room, where she found a spell book she had been studying.

"Look at this!" she said flipping to a specific page.

Yoshiki read the page. He could only understand a little due to the book being written in Latin, but he could see the words _different person _and _transformation._

"We should try this spell out!" she exclaimed.

"I don't know.. Maybe it's not a good idea.." Yoshiki replied worriedly.

Ayumi frowned at him. Why didn't he want to do this? He could become smarter and live a better life! She could become more attractive and maybe get Satoshi's attention! What's his problem?

"Please?" Ayumi asked making the cutest pouty face she could make.

"Ugh.. okay." Yoshiki said. He just couldn't say no to her!

Ayumi squealed and starting chanting the spell.

Cum potestate et Ayumi Shinozaki Yoshiki Kishinuma ,

Te rogamus , mutare mores

Muta in iniquitate nostra befefits

Quae prosit amicis sumptuosius

Quaeso te rogamus .

All of a sudden, Yoshiki's mind went blank. The last thing he heard before passing out was the sound of Ayumi's voice calling his name.

"Kishinuma-Kun?!"

**That's it for now! Sorry about the cliffhanger. :P I need to know one thing: who should I pair Seiko up with? I know there are some Satomi fans, and some Neiko fans, but I want to try something different! Maybe Kurosaki from Byakudan? Let me know in a review or PM! Thanks for reading, see you next time!**


End file.
